Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-k+3k}$
Explanation: Combine the ${k}$ terms: − k + 3 k = = ( − 1 + 3 ) k 2 k { \begin{eqnarray} -{k} + 3{k} &=& (-1 + 3){k} \\ &=& 2{k} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $2k$.